inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Varden
The Varden were members of an alliance that opposed the rule of King Galbatorix and his Empire. They consisted mainly of men and dwarves, though there was a conjunction between the Varden and the elves, as well. The Varden also enlisted the aid of a group of magicians known as the Du Vrangr Gata (translated "The Wandering Path"). Location At first, the Varden were located within the Beor Mountains, especially in and around Farthen Dûr, a dwarven city; however, as the dwarves' supplies ran low in the aftermath of the Battle under Farthen Dûr, the Varden evacuated and moved to Surda. History , founder of the Varden]] Leadership The group was originally established by Brom. He gave way to Deynor, who was succeeded by Ajihad, the leader at the time Eragon came to the Varden. Following Ajihad's death after the Battle under Farthen Dûr, Nasuada took control. Recovery of the egg In addition to a formidable army, the Varden had spies and agents located throughout Alagaësia; notable among these were Brom, who continued working for the Varden while living in disguise in Carvahall, and Jeod. In the years before Eragon's discovery of Saphira, the Varden worked hard to weaken Galbatorix's rule. Their agents assassinated many members of the Forsworn. These attacks would be vital to the rebellion in upcoming years. Brom and Jeod developed to a plan to steal the three dragon eggs in Galbatorix's possession. A Varden agent infiltrated into Urû'baen, but his mission was foiled, and he was forced to flee with only one egg, pursued by Morzan and the Forsworn. Brom and Jeod defeated the Forsworn at Gil'ead, however, and the egg was successfully delivered to the Varden. Deal with the elves Having retrieved the one egg, the Varden and elves fell into a dispute about who should be the new Dragon Rider. The elves did not want the new Rider to be a human, and the Varden disliked the idea of an elf Dragon Rider deciding Alagaësia's fate. After many debates, it was agreed that the elf Arya would carry the egg between the Varden base at Farthen Dûr and the elves' forest. Each race would have an equal chance of the egg hatching for them. When the egg hatched, both races would be a part of the young Rider's training. Attack on Farthen Dûr The battle The Varden intercepted an Imperial message informing them of an impending attack on Farthen Dûr by Urgals and Kull marshalled at Ithrö Zhâda. With the help of Eragon, his dragon Saphira, and Murtagh, as well as the witch Angela, the Varden were able to prepare for the assualt. After Eragon killed the Shade Durza, a controlling link on the Urgals' minds was broken, and the Imperial forces turned on their own troops. This infighting gave the Varden the victory. Ajihad's death In the aftermath of the battle, Ajihad's scouting party, which included Murtagh and the Twins, was ambushed by a group of Urgals. Ajihad was killed, and Murtagh and the Twins were captured and assumed dead. Instead, the Twins, who were actually spies for the Empire, had arranged the ambush in order to take Murtagh to Urûu'baen, where the red dragon Thorn hatched for him. The council elected the seventeen-year-old Nasuada as the new leader, figuring that she would be merely a puppet in their hands. To their dismay, Eragon swore allegiance to Nasuada, not the council, and their plan backfired in entirety when Nasuada proved a headstrong and resolved ruler. Relocation The dwarves' supplies had taken a heavy toll during the battle, so Nasuada was forced to relocate the Varden to the neighboring country of Surda, which was sympathetic to their cause. Still short on funds, Nasuada ordered the Du Vrangr Gata to manufacture, by magic, large quantities of lace, which the Varden then sold to the inhabitants of Surda. Her action understandably angered the Silk Guild, but it ensured the Varden's survival. The Burning Plains Galbatorix moved against the Varden once more, this time sending a large army, and the new Dragon Rider Murtagh, to the Burning Plains, northeast of Surda. Together with the armies of Surda under King Orrin, as well as Arya, Eragon, and villagers from Carvahall, Nasuada and the Varden again managed to defeat the Imperial forces. Name In the Ancient Language, Varden means "The Guardians". Category:Organizations